memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orb of Prophecy and Change
Wanted to know if I can correct the entry on the Orb of Prophecy and Change without creating an uproar. The article doesn't seem to fit the description of the Orb that was given to Sisko in the pilot. The article Wikipedia:Tears of the Prophets mentions the Orb of Memory. Both Sisko and Dax experienced flashbacks, not prophecies about the future. I don't see any information or articles concerning the unnamed orb that brought Dax from the wormhole back to the station, let alone any mention on screen. So, not counting the Orb of the Emissary, there were ten orbs (eight of which the Cardassians still had): # The Orb of Memory, the first one handed to Sisko by Kai Opaka ( ) # The unnamed orb that brought Dax to the station ( ) # The Orb of Wisdom that the Grand Nagus procured from the Cardassians and was going to sell to the Bajorans ( ) # The Orb of Time, given back by the civilian Detapa Council ( ) # The Orb of Contemplation that Dax consulted before killed by Dukat-- can't find any info on where this one came from. ( ) -- Robhmac 22:42, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, let's see now. :*Kai Opaka specifically calls it the Orb of Prophecy and Change in " ", therefore that is canon. Live with it, it was an early episode in the series, they were still figuring things out. :**Opaka never gives the orb a name, unless you want to count "the Tear of the Prophet". I just ran through that whole scene. I still insist that unless anything onscreen contradicts, this matches the description of the Orb of Memory. Robhmac 04:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :*What unnamed orb that Dax brought back? She was sent out of the wormhole inside something that looked like an orb, but when it was beamed aboard the station, it went *poof* and transformed into her. I don't remember her carrying any other orb with her back. :**You are absolutely right on this one. It was an orb that brought Dax back, but it did go poof, and Dax was not shown carrying it. It was never mentioned, so yes it must have transformed into Dax. Robhmac 04:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :So yeah, I guess what I am saying is that no, you cannot make the change you are proposing, as it would violate stated canon. Hope that helps. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:39, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::I removed "as well as being the first sent to the Bajoran people". I just watched that scene again and Kai Opaka never claims that this was the first orb to be sent to the Bajorans, only that "nine orbs, like this one" had appeared and that the Cardassians took the others. I'm not sure how the second paragraph of background information would still make sense now, but I'll leave that alone for now. - Defstar 23:20, 1 February 2007 (UTC)